Back To December
by Rosalinasam2
Summary: Takes place after Sam and Freddie broke up. The seddie arc didn't happen. Songfic first thing ever plz give it ago.


I was listin to this song and some how thought Sam and Freddie. This is taking place after they broke up but NOT after the breakup in Ilove You.  
>The seddie arc did not happen.<br>DISCLAMER: I AM NOT DAN AND I DONT OWN ICARLY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ON HERE! (sad face) :'(

Ps: I recemend you listin to the song while you read.

Pss: The lyrics are bold and in italics enjoy :)

Psss: the song is called Back To December by Taylor Swift

Sam'S POV

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me.**_  
><em><strong>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I haven't seen them in a while.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've been good, busier than ever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We small talk, work and the weather,<strong>_

It was in the middle of February, a month and a half after Freddie and I broke up.  
>One day when the two of us were in the studio cause Carly had to help Spencer get his foot out of the toilet(don't ask) and I asked him how his mom was doing,<br>and he anwsered back "ok" and that was it.

_**Your guard is up and I know why.**_  
><em><strong>Because he last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<strong>_

I know for a fact that now you are afraid you will get hurt again because of me, and that you still remember me leaving and it won't go away.  
>You gave me roses that day when you said "I love you" and i left them there to die.<p>

**_So this is me swallowing my pride,_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>**  
><strong><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>**

January 21st I stood in front of you and the whole school saying "I'm sorry for that night, wishing I couuld go back to the night we broke up. After we broke up I have done nothing but miss you, wishing i realized what I had when you were mine. Can we please get back together?"  
>All you did was stand up shake your head no and left me there starting to tear up.<p>

_**These days I haven't been sleeping,**_  
><em><strong>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<strong>_

The past couple months i can not fall asleep. All I see when I close my eyes is me walking away from you and not turning back cause of me being to stubborn to notice it was my fault as well, not at all yours

**_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._**

I remember watching everyone wishing you a happy birthday, and when Carly looked at me asking if i wanted to say anything all I did was walk away and not look back, like the night me broke up.

**_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_**  
><strong><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>**  
><strong><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>**

The most fun I had was of the summer before we broke up, when the three of us would hang out doing goofy things. We would either be at Carly's house fooling around with iCarly ideas, or at the park goofing off like we were four year olds.  
>I remember also when you let me drive your car and you were laughing in the passenger side cause i just got done yelling out the window beacuse a trucker just cut me off, and when we passed him, he was crying in his car.<br>When school started up again and we went back to our usual dates on Friday nights, I relealized I might love you, but you will never know.

**_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._**

When mid-Novemeber came fear came into my mind, like it does every year. Due to the fact that everyone that I ever loved and that loved me back, left me alone in the cold months.  
>So when Freddie said the words"I love You" all i could do was say good-bye and run away.<p>

**_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_**  
><strong><em>So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night -<em>**  
><strong><em>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>**

The things I miss the most is your tanned skin in the sun, your sweet smile the made me melt everytime and how you were so good to me when i didn't deserve it.

I still remember that day when you first saw all my walls come crashing down. It was the first of September around six o'clock pm when my phone rings.  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>We were sitting on your couch watching TV when my phone rings "Hello"  
>"Is this Sam Puckett,sister of Melanie Puckett?"<p>

"Yes who is calling I may ask?"

"This is from the Estelle Doheney Eye Hospital in Los Angeles, California, calling to let

you know that your sister, Melanie, is here because she was hit by a car and is in the ICU until further notice."

"Ok thank you for calling."

"Who was that?" asked Freddie I did not reply all I did was get up and run to my room and start to came in a second later with my phone in his hand asking "What's wrong?"

"Melanie is in the ICU in the Estelle Doheney Eye Hospital cause she was hit by a car." I managed to say inbetween sobs.  
>Freddie said nothing all he did was sit down next to me and pull me into a well needed hug and let me cry.<p>

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**_  
><em><strong>Probably mindless dreaming,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.<strong>_

I always thing, possibly dream, that we will get back together and this time I will love you right and show it.

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**_  
><em><strong>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<strong>_

When ever you were mad or upset when we were dating, I remember you would put a chain on your door and on the fire escape window letting me and your mom know that you don't want to talk to anybody.  
>So i completely understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again.<p>

_**I go back to December all the time.**_  
><em><strong>All the time.<strong>_

__What did you guys and girls thing of it. This was my first fanfiction and i would really like it if you could review so i know what i did right and what i need to improve.

rosalinasam2


End file.
